


7. Gutspill (Self Inflicted)

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Ryoma is cornered, and for the last time.





	7. Gutspill (Self Inflicted)

He’s fallen into enemy hands, and they’ll surely interrogate him. Ryoma is cornered, and for the last time. His eyes meet Corrin’s. Corrin stares back, and there’s so much fear, so much sorrow in those eyes. He doesn’t want to watch them cry.

“You’ve won,” is all he says as he raises Raijinto for the last time, blade pointed not to the Nohrians but to himself. “I’m proud of you, Corrin. I shouldn’t be,” he chuckles bitterly, “but I am. I was a fool to think you’d come home to us when you barely remembered us…”

“Ryoma…”

“It’s okay, little sibling. I trust you to make things right.” A swift motion has Raijinto plunging into Ryoma’s body, lightning arcing from the blade as it tries to understand. Ryoma gently runs a hand across what’s exposed. “Don’t watch, Corrin. I don’t want this to be your memory of me.”

Corrin looks away and Ryoma grunts out one final sentence before the blade cuts him open and his insides spill out in what he hopes is a display macabre enough for the Nohrians to be intimidated by.

“I’m counting on you.”

The last thing the samurai prince sees are Corrin’s tearful red eyes.

<s>(“Ryoma… we won.”</s>

<s>“We did, all thanks to you. I wonder where we’d be now if you had sided with Nohr…”)</s>


End file.
